It is believed that one-third of all people in the United States will develop cancer. Although remarkable progress has been made in understanding the biological basis of and in treating cancer, cancer remains second only to cardiac disease as the main cause of death in the United States.
Prostate cancer is the most common form of cancer in males. It typically afflicts aging males, but it can afflict males of all ages. A significant number of males die from prostate cancer every year, and it is the second leading cause of cancer deaths in men.